gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossbone Vanguard
The Crossbone Vanguard (クロスボーン・バンガード) is a fighting force organized by the Ronah family in U.C. 0106, drawing on the skilled personnel of the Buch Concern and its vocational training school. This private army is meant to serve as an advance guard, or vanguard, for the nation of Cosmo Babylonia. Originally founded by Meitzer Ronah, the Crossbone Vanguard is eventually placed under the command of the mysterious Iron Mask. By the late U.C. 120s the Crossbone Vanguard was reorganized into the Crossbone Vanguard Space Pirates, led by Berah Ronah. History Mobile Suit Gundam F91 Supported by Meitzer Ronah's powerful business empire, the Buch Concern, the original Crossbone Vanguard is formed and lead by Meitzer's son-in-law Carrozo "Iron Mask" Ronah, who hid his face under a helmet-like mask ever since his wife Nadia (Meitzer's daughter) left him and eloped with another man. The Crossbone Vanguard's chief purpose is to establish an aristocracy in the new Frontier colonies at Side 4 called Cosmo Babylonia. In U.C. 0123, they commence their assault without warning. The Crossbone Vanguard attacks the Frontier IV colony, completely overwhelming the unprepared and obsolete Federation colonial defense forces. Weeks later the Crossbone Vanguard would invade the Frontier I colony. During this battle Carozzo is killed in battle by the pilot of the new F91 Gundam F91, Seabook Arno, when he destroys Iron Mask's enormous mobile armor, the XMA-01 Rafflesia. The Crossbone Vanguard continues to hold control over the Frontier colonies, until the return of Berah Ronah in U.C. 0125, who denounces Meitzer, resulting in a civil war between the members of the Ronah family and their respective supporters, resulting in Cosmo Babylonia ultimately collapsing in U.C. 0128. Key Members *Scharnhorst Buch (Ronah) *Meitzer Ronah *Engeist Ronah *Hauzerie Ronah *Nadia Ronah *Carozzo Ronah *Dorel Ronah *Berah Ronah *Sherindon Ronah *Dinnahan Ronah Crossbone Vanguard Members *Carozzo Ronah (Iron Mask) - Supreme Commander *Captain Gillet Krueger - Operations Chief *Dorel Ronah - Commander of Dorel Battalion (Dorel Vanguard) *Lieutenant Zabine Chareux - Commander of Zabine Battalion (Black Vanguard) *Lieutenant Shelf Sheffield - Commander of Sheffield Squadron (Dark Tiger Unit) *Zenith Grown - Commander of Zenith Recon Squad *Annamarie Bourget - Commander of Annamarie Recon Squad *Selges - Commander of Selges Battalion *Charvet Bowron - Imperial Guards Commander *Lieutenant JG Stein Bunyil - Commander of Stein Squadron *Lt. Commander Gunmad - Commander of Death Guns Squad mercenaries Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Ten years later in U.C. 0133, as narrated in the manga series Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam, a new Crossbone Vanguard surfaces. After having faked her death in U.C. 0128, Cecily, going by her real name of Berah and Kinkedo Nau (Seabook Arno under an alias), resurrect the Crossbone Vanguard and lead the group from the warship Mother Vanguard in a secret battle against the power-hungry Jupiter Empire led by Crux Dogatie in the Jupiter Empire Wars. The new Crossbone Vanguard's pilots are led by Kinkedo in the XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1. The XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2 is piloted by second-in-command ace pilot Zabine Chareux, a former commander of the elite Black Vanguard Squadron of the original Crossbone Vanguard. Finally, young Newtype Tobia Arronax joins, initially as a grunt mobile suit pilot before eventually becoming the pilot of the XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3. The primary mobile suit force would be composed of Zondo Gei mobile suits, which would be replaced by several EMS-06 Batara mobile suits and a single EMS-10 Pez Batara mobile suit captured from the Jupiter Empire, which would be replaced by the SNRI built XM-10 Flint. After the Jupiter Empire conflict ended, Cecily and Kinkedo retire from the war. The leadership of the Crossbone Vanguard is passed onto the hands of Tobia, who leads with the new XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai, the infamous "Skull Heart", against the Jupiter Empire remnants for years to come. In the manga Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7, the Crossbone Vanguard remained active and secretly worked under the name "Blackrow Shippings" to defeat the remnants of the Jupiter Empire. During the events of Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost, the group reformed again as the secret organization "Serpiente Tacon". Crossbone Vanguard (Space Pirates) Members *Berah Ronah *Kinkedo Nau *Zabine Chareux *Tobia Arronax *Bernadette Briett *Umon Samon *Yona *Jared *Harida *Europa Dogatie *Minoru Suzuki *Giri Gadeucca Aspis *Rosemary Raspberry *Barnes Gernsback *Stella Raberadu Twink Crossbone Vanguard (Serpiente Tacon) Members *Curtis Ruthko *Belle *Tetenith Dogatie *Font Baud *Haroro Trivia *The Ronah family's Crossbone Vanguard is featured in the video game/manga Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122, where they help the Mars Zeon attack Earth. **They also played a minor role in the Mobile Suit Gundam F91 Silhouette Formula manga. See Also *Buch Concern *Cosmo Babylonia Gallery Ronah-famly-portrait.jpg|Ronah family portrait Crossbone Vanguard.jpeg Crossbone Vanguard MSDevelopment.jpg|Mobile Suit Development CV_insignia.jpg|Crossbone Vanguard rank insignia Crossbone Pilot B (G Gen Wars).PNG|Generic Crossbone Vanguard pilot, from G Generation Wars Crossbone Pilot A (G Gen Wars).PNG|Generic Crossbone Vanguard pilot, from G Generation Wars Crossbone Crewman (G Gen Wars).PNG|Generic Crossbone Vanguard crewman, from G Generation Wars Crossbone Officer (G Gen Wars).PNG|Generic Crossbone Vanguard officer, from G Generation Wars References External Links ja:ブッホ・コンツェルン